User blog:Juper0/It's Personal
Don't take it personally. 19 MAR, 2012 Dexter Burton Personal Robotic Assistant: Your log of the day, Mr. Burton: Unusual Events: Request from Sub Captain Sillian to discuss programming and meeting with Captain Glazov Warp Gate and Gravidic Drive Combination Incidents Summery of Event One: Sub Captain Sillian wants to create a program that will take sensor and logistical information about a mission and its current and projected conditions, apply information about the team (Fire Team: Charlie 2; at this time, you are informed that there is a new member to the team and that you should have received a memo, but you did not), and extrapolate the appropriate supplies needed for the mission, then activate the Personal Robotic Assistant (PRA) fleet to prepare the gear in the hanger next to the appropriate drop ship for the team. You inform him that it will take you but minutes to create such a program. He asks that he first get permission from Captain Glazov. You radio Glazov for permission and get it, and also set up a meeting with him for 45 minutes later {time stamp} in the main quart to discuss the program. You complete the program and give it a final test before the meeting. The PRA fleet perform the task in the appropriate time with few glitches {listed here}. You do what you can to fix the glitches while on your way to meet Glazov and Sillian in the main refreshment quart. You show up 20 seconds early. You present your program and discuss any changes with the others {discussion record}. You also discuss room changes. Glazov also informs you that there is a new member to the team and also asks if you got the memo: you did not. Task: check to make sure you made it onto the mailing list for the fire team. Summery of Event Two: You complete a full diagnostic of the sensor systems in preparation for the warp gate and Gravidic drive test. You run several simulations for the event. Once in the gate, you get an order from Commander Drake to run a diagnostic and calibration of all sensor systems before activating the gravidic drive. You do so and run an additional simulation with 3 minutes 16 seconds to spare. After the Drive starts, you are seemingly incoherent for approximately 3 seconds directly after the drive initiates. once you regain consciousness, you inspect all the data coming in from departments all over the ship and all the various sensors. You form several theories about why the people blacked out for 3 seconds but none of the computer systems where effected and why the warp tunnel walls “constricted.” You come to no solid conclusions. After pacing for several hours working out details and testing mathematical models, you and the others on the team decided that more data is needed before any theory can be made. You prepare for the exiting of the warp by aligning sensors to look more at the subspace walls of the warp tunnel and programming them to a smaller band width at higher sample rates. This time, there are no personnel black outs and the walls of the tunnel “expand” for a moment. After the ships have completed the transfer of personnel, the Water Mark proceeds to the next warp gate. Several test subjects are placed into various combinations of shieldings (i.e. grave shield, Electromagnetic shielding, proton shielding, and ionizing radiation shielding) and sensors (i.e. MRI scanners). Those in the combination of gravidic and electromagnetic shields were unaffected by the phenomenon. Also, a report that a deaf man (born without an inner ear) was only partially affected. You and your team come up with ways to modify the shields to protect the people from the black outs. Personal Entry: There is not much that bother’s me… People, on the other hand, bother me much. I’m none too happy about the actions of Jules back on earth for our “training” exercise, I was even more upset with the decision to keep him on for the mission. Knowing that in combat team mates need to depend on each other, I will now go out of my way to prepare for Jules not being dependable. After Jules, Captain Glazov makes me the most uncomfortable. His lack of understanding of modern technology means that I will likely have to explain a few novice things that even non-techies know. That in addition to his more battle like approach to situations: “Just go do it, don’t stop to think.” The only other person to make an impression on me so far is Sub Captain Sillian. Truth be told, I will keep my distance from this eccentric and over analyzing outer colonist, but Sillian actually has come up with some interesting ideas… so long as they do not interfere with my current living conditions I am alright with him… just a little annoyed with his inabilities to efficiently communicate. Personnel issues aside, I am very excited about this mission. Already I have been able to dive deep into unknown phenomenon and theoretical sciences. The time I get to tinker with things is more than I could ask for. From ships to small gadgets, I can find myself consumed in technology and programming. The “warp gate” incidents have given me a great deal of information to theorize about and test. The Gravidic/Electromagnetic test proved very useful, but the phenomenon is still not understood and shielding increase for the whole ship would probably ruin data collection from the sensors. This compels me to urge against shielding the whole ship, but instead set up areas in the ship that are protected for the moment needed. After the “reaction drills,” I take the opportunity to get to know the newest member of the team, Connie Velt. I is interested in talking about explosives, one of my newer fields of study. Category:Blog posts Category:Adventure Log